


What is there to decide?

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Decisions, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: After all that happened, Lukas realises he had several decisions he could have made for the best.





	

"You can choose, Lukas. You can decide. The power is in your hands. It's your choice. You can choose, Lukas, between Rose and Philip"

Lukas was stuck on the ground as he stared. He was shirtless, back at the cabin, holding the frying pan with the killer right in front of him, holding one gun in each hand, one pressed against Philip's back and another against Rose's. Both were crying, scared, staring at him, but while Rose seemed to be begging for him to safe her, Philip was just accepting the whole thing, just staring at Lukas as if he was afraid that would be the last time they would see each other again. 

"Lukas" he then heard someone call, and when he turned around, the scenario changed. He was at Helen's again, with the gun on his hand, with his father and the sponsor at a side and Philip, Helen and Gabe on the other. His father was speaking. "Lukas, son. You have to decide. This is your future, Lukas. Motocross. Like you always wanted. You have to choose. Give me the weapon, Lukas. I know you want this Lukas."

He stared between them with trembling hands. What the hell was going on? Philip was alive, did that mean Rose was dead? The gun was on his hand and his dad was staring so brightly at him while Philip didn't even look up to him. He seemed to be accepting that Lukas would never choose him. 

Before he could answer, someone called him. "Lukas" he heard, and as he turned, he was now face to face with all his friends, Rose in front of them, Philip by the side. As he looked down, he was holding his phone, with the sex video ready to send to everyone in school. "You have to decide, Lukas" she said, and she looked upset. "Are you really going to expose us like this? But then again, if you don't..." She stopped, and all the boys and girls behind her started screaming. 'Fag!' 'Queer!' and so much more, it was making Lukas tremble. 

He stared at Philip for a second, but the boy didn't stare back. He was looking down at his phone, his hands trembling, his finger over the send button. Lukas knew. Lukas knew and he didn't answer, not for a while. Everything was silent again. He didn't know what to think. 

"Lukas?"

The voice made him turn so fast he almost felt dizzy. In front of him, there was his mother, Sally, wearing a white dress with her long brown hair falling over her beautiful shoulders. In his hands, now, there was his father's clock. On his mum's right, there was Philip and the killer. On the left, there were all his friends and his father. 

"Lukas. You have to decide" she said, softly, giving him the sweetest smile. He felt the air leaving his lungs. "You have to choose between love and life, sweetheart. Now. There is no time"

He gasped out as he tried to breathe, his eyes tearing up as he desperately held onto the clock. He couldn't move. The killer had his gun to Philip's head. His friends and father and Rose had their arms open for him. He felt sick. His mom looked so calm...

 

Lukas let out a loud gasp as he woke up, looking around desperately, breathing hard and feeling a sharp pain on his right chest. He flinched away when someone touched his arm, but when he turned, he let out a loud breath as he saw Philip sleepily staring at him. 

"Luka? What's wrong?" He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his sleep filled eyes. Lukas checked the clock. Three in the morning. Well damn. He sighed, laying down again and pulling Philip with him, kissing his head. His heart was beating so hard. 

"Nothing, nothing. Just a nightmare" he said, and Philip hummed, clearly trying to stay awake as he laid over the blond's chest. "Go back to sleep"

"Wanna talk about it?" Philip mumbled, yawning lightly and holding Lukas' waist tightly, keeping them glued together. The blond sighed deeply, before shaking his head. 

"No, it's fine" he mumbled, not really because he didn't want to talk about it. It's just that... It felt too real. He could still remember that day where Philip had told him to decide, and it seemed that until now, he had only avoided that decision all together. 

He had to change that. Soon. 

"Alright" Philip muttered back, nuzzling on Lukas' neck and wrapping one arm around the blond's waist before falling asleep in around five seconds. Lukas smiled and nuzzled on his hair before closing his eyes and slowly trying to even his breath and calm down again. 

He didn't deserve Philip at all. And he had to start making up for it.


End file.
